


Достаточно

by Nevan



Category: Secret Bridesmaids' Business (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Relationships: Olivia Cotterill/Saskia De Merindol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Достаточно

Свадебная церемония проходит мимо. Мелани увозят в больницу, и подруги, конечно же, едут с ней. Гостей не было, только семья, поэтому долго что-то объяснять не приходится. Алекс хочет перенести всё это на какой-нибудь другой день, но Оливия решает «чёрт с ним». Не судьба.  
— Я всё равно умру через пять лет.  
Саския давится шампанским, а этого с ней не бывает никогда.  
— Я была эгоистичной и хотела скрасить свои последние годы чем-то значимым, настоящим. Свадьбой или типа такого. Но, Алекс, ты свободен теперь. Теперь я ничего от тебя не хочу. Ни поддержки, ни обожания. Я справлюсь без тебя, обещаю.  
— Но… — Алекс инстинктивно возражает, но так и не находит, что сказать. Этим он говорит всё.  
Свадьба не случается.

Спустя год и пару курсов химеотерапии Саския всё ещё рядом и всё ещё в чёрном. Она кажется эдаким пятном элиты в их компании. Напоминанием о том, кем могла быть сама Оливия.

Люди часто притворяются перепрыгнувшими нижние ступени пирамиды маслоу, особенно в подростковом возрасте.  
Саския притворяется подростком, а винные бочки — базовыми потребностями.  
Саския пытается перепрыгнуть их, поскальзывается и ударяется головой. Пол устелен соломой, но неясно, что под ней, и оттого сердце бьется чуть быстрее. Саския издает какой-то болезненный звук, что-то между стоном и криком, и расслабляется. Оливия тревожно нависает, ищет фокус чужих глаз, тычет в чужое лицо три своих пальца и думает, что знает же, знает, что пьяная Саския походит на восторженного щенка.  
— Сколько пальцев? — спрашивает и медленно ощупывает место предполагаемого удара, опасаясь найти кровь или вмятину или отпечаток какого-нибудь кольца или подковы.  
— Достаточно, — выдыхает Саския, и в глазах её пляшут дьяволята.  
Оливия краснеет до самых корней волос. А с Саскией всё в порядке.

Роковая женщина роковая пока все остальные не-.

Квартира Саскии — трах с фокусом на звёздах и окна в пол.  
Оливия чувствует себя неуместной и слишком простой, но Саския, — растрепанная и в пижаме, без своей стильной брони и хвоста, рассекающего пространство и глупые аргументы поперек, на «до» и «после» встречи с ней, — мягкая Саския тянет в объятия. И дышит в шею. И, когда отстраняется, выглядит всё также свежо. Без макияжа и кажется даже без трудноразрешимых вопросов в складке между бровей.  
Оливия ненавидит звуки и сон в незнакомых местах. Но сопение Саскии успокаивает.

Саския, кажется, считает себя недостойной любви.  
Оливия хочет доказать ей обратное. Оливия тянется к ней, как к огню, утыкается в шею, щеку, грудь. Вдыхает запах, запоминает ощущение счастья внутри. Саския отстраняется. Она не верит, хотя Оливия признавалась не один раз и не два.  
В словах самой Саскии неотвратимая правда, правда, которая режет не слух, но само нутро.  
Саския всё знает лучше всех, она даст ответ на любой вопрос, она скажет, чем может закончиться худшая авантрюра в жизни, как этого избежать и чего избежать не получится.  
Саския всегда права, всегда знает, что делать, и никогда не творит ерунду. Саския выверенная, выточенная из камня идеальная богиня правосудия, справедливости и всего такого книжного и восхитительного, что никогда нельзя найти в реальном мире. Саския воплощает уверенность в себе.  
Саския лучше всех.  
Оливии жаль, что её уверенность также распространяется и на невзаимность, но может не стоило целовать мужчин на протяжении восьми лет у неё на глазах.

Саския курит травку и спит с кем угодно в любое время суток, потому что не знает отказа. От разговоров с ней в груди — золотистое ощущение понимания, как после хорошего фильма. Оно заставляет хотеть гулять и не отпускает часа четыре.  
Оливия боится быть отвергнутой и боится умереть в одиночестве. Она не знает, что Саския добровольно стала гарантом её не-. У нее ещё пять лет. Она всё изменит.

Саския забавно морщится и поплотнее укутывается в плед. Оливия проглатывает желание провести языком по видимой миру линии десен поверх зубастой улыбки Саскии. Хотя, это всё же не улыбка. Саския вытягивает губы, обнажает зубы и усиленно мигает так, чтобы лицо походило на неумелый звериный оскал и ни одна крошечная вспышка молнии не достигла её глаз. Гроза — единственный страх, что не удалось рационализировать и устранить. Переживать его проще в компании Оливии и на винодельне.  
— Когда ты уедешь? — вырывается неконтролируемо, потому что Оливия хочет точно знать, сколько у неё в запасе.  
Саския на мгновение обижается, но потом выражение лица возвращается в норму.  
Абсолютный контроль.  
— Я спрашиваю не потому, что жду этого с нетерпением. Я хочу знать, что мы можем успеть. Я скучала по тебе, Саския. Ты так давно не приходила.  
Неужели научилась жить без меня? Я вот без тебя нет.  
— Прости, много работала, — Саския сладко зевает, и Оливия не знает, чего хочет больше, засунуть ей в рот палец, как котику, или собственный язык. — Я могу уехать сразу после… вот этого вот всего, — она взглядом указывает на зашторенное окно за спиной Оливии.  
— Или? — подсказывает Оливия.  
— Или остаться до понедельника, — тихо завершает Саския. Тихо и неуверенно.  
— Оставайся.  
— Спасибо, — Саския прячет лицо в плечо Оливии и ей очень хочется, чтобы между ними не было этих слоев ткани.  
— Я тебя люблю и всегда тебе рада, ты же знаешь, — Оливия целует её макушку. Саския довольно вздыхает.  
— Спасибо, — говорит она снова.  
Саския никогда не говорит, что любит её. Боится, что это будет значить слишком много. Боится, что не сможет после этого остаться.  
Оливия помнит, как Саския дрожала от того, что Оливия поцеловала её в уголок рта. Оливия помнит очень хорошо, как тянулась к ней, ближе и ближе после того как она отступила, но Саския не приняла поцелуй, не повернула чуть голову для лучшего угла. Саския посадила её в машину, даже когда пьяная Оливия призналась.  
И ведь не в первый раз. Оливия всю жизнь признавалась Саскии и повсюду за ней таскалась. Господи, все их совместные поездки и уикенды можно было счесть романтическими, если бы они хоть раз поцеловались или хоть раз признали это. Но женская дружба допускает слишком многое в глазах общества. Её очень тяжело ненароком перевести в иное русло. Оливия уже восемь лет пытается.  
Оливия встает из-за стола, чтобы пойти за Саскией, читающей сказку. Оливия прибегает к ней сразу же, стоит ей только уйти на балкон. Это паталогическая потребность в осязании и ощущении. Допустимая только лишь потому что свою ориентацию Оливия не декларирует во всеуслышание. Это никогда не казалось важным. Всю свою высокорейтинговую жизнь она провела рядом с Саскией. Оливия хочет её поцеловать так давно, что сосущее чувство в горле перестает ощущаться моментным. Это часть жизни — желание целовать Саскию. И тянущее чувство в животе каждый раз как они оказываются в одной комнате. Это радар, доказательство их общего существования.  
Саския никогда не отвечает, никогда не ходит за ней по пятам. Только позволяет. Зовёт в Испанию, дарит сотни долларов. Не требует ничего. Не просит ничего. Не отпускает, не дает уйти. Потому что приносит удовольствие, никаких других причин. Саския не заставляет оливию выбирать. Саския просто есть. И Оливия сама так сильно её хочет. Но у нее недостает смелости выразить это. А Саския всегда за подтверждение, это часть ее сути. Как и то, что она безжалостно срывает ярлычки с полотенец.  
Оливия не согласится с тем, что в какую-то определенную секунду можно понять, что влюблена в лучшую подругу. Она какое-то время ищет границу прикосновений, хотя хочет её переступить. Она останавливает себя, потому что они друзья. Но потом, в какой-то момент, перестает отрицать и называет правильно. И становится легче.  
— Саския, я тебя люблю, — говорит Оливия в макушку, пахнущую домом.  
— М-м…  
— Саския, ты же хочешь детей?  
— Да? — Саския поднимается и смотрит в упор, и зрачки её почти сливаются с радужкой, а ноздри развеваются, будто она усиленно вдыхала что-то совсем недавно.  
Почему, почему нет взаимности, если всё указывает на обратное?  
— Благодаря тебе я поняла, что дети — это необязательно свадьба. Что не нужен партнер. Раньше я думала по-другому.  
— Хорошо для тебя, — Саския ещё не совсем вернулась в реальность. Она расслаблена и погружена в дрёму.  
Сердце стучит сильнее, и Оливия безвозвратно теряет нить разговора, разбрасывается всеми словами сразу.  
— Хочешь завести со мной ребенка?  
Саския безмерно удивляется и как-то почти всхлипывает.  
— Прости что?  
— Почему ты меня не любишь? — Оливия выпускает вдруг всех своих демонов. — Я тебя люблю, господи, я так давно тебя люблю, а ты ведешь себя так, хотя совершенно ясно, что…  
— Я тебя люблю, успокойся, — холодно роняет Саския и отверачивается. И почти выскальзывает из объятий. Оливия должна продолжить, потому что не знает, сможет ли без тепло под боком.  
— Я влюблена в тебя.  
Саския вздрагивает. Вот это то, что все эти годы Оливия делала неправильно. Вот это. Это так тупо. Глаза Саскии округляются, вот теперь она точно проснулась.  
— Хочу, — выдыхает она. — Я хочу завести с тобой ребенка. Эко или усыновление, мне все равно.  
— Вау.  
Оливия какое-то время прислушивалась к размеренному дыханию Саскии. Она на самом деле никогда не думала, что получит ответ, какой-либо вообще, не то что такой… обнадеживающий.  
— Вау, я в восторге. Я получу маленькую тебя, и ты навсегда останешься рядом со мной. У меня будет две тебя. Я не знаю, что я несу.  
— Я тоже в тебя влюблена. — Саския улыбается так яростно, что кажется сейчас само солнце за ее губами. — Я так сильно тебя люблю, у меня губы болят, когда я рядом, потому что я не знаю, хочу тебя поцеловать или сказать это наконец.  
— Боже, но я же столько раз говорила тебе, Саския, я бегаю за тобой из комнаты в комнату, не то что из города в город.  
— А я украла ради тебя 200 штук, — Саския лучезарно улыбается.  
— И мы все равно друг друга не поняли.  
— Потому что мы идиотки. Влюбленные идиотки.  
В груди щемит, и дождь закончился, и лоб расправляется, и Саския в объятиях Оливии, такая всезнающая и всеобъемлющая и всецело принадлежащая ей. Хочется чихать до молний под веками.


End file.
